


Two Years

by Hinaandthewaffles



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Body Modification, Memories, Multi, Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinaandthewaffles/pseuds/Hinaandthewaffles
Summary: After the events of two years ago, the 'subject' has thoughts of their own. As well as others.





	Two Years

**Author's Note:**

> A series of short drabbles or stories surrounding the characters; and others

Shino looked out to the window, eyes tired. The subject, Elisa has completed many tasks thus far; but has decided that they should rest, given that two years of treatment had done a number on their body anyway.

She expected that to happen. But none of the nursentists did. Some council members knew too. Is the Divine Will...testing Elisa? 

No, that's not right either.

"Miss Shino?"

"May i ask you a question?"

"Oh, of course, Your Lovliness."

"Was Elisa one of the...'gifted'?"

The young maid, Vizen shook her head.

"...I do not believe so. As far as I was told, your child was one and so was another. A boy."

Could that be...?

"Alright, that is all i wanted to know. Do what you can for today as usual."

Vizen smiled.

"Understood, Your Lovliness."

When the maid walked out of the room, Shino smiled to herself. 

It seems that she woud have a bit of work to do for the time being.


End file.
